


圣诞快乐

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	圣诞快乐

“徐先生，这个会痛吗？”  
李东赫坐在客厅的檞寄生旁，从拆开了的一只礼盒里拿出一根自慰用的假阴茎，放在手里来回看了一番，转过头去问在沙发上跟李敏亨接吻的这房子的主人。  
徐英浩仰卧在沙发靠枕上，揽了李敏亨的腰让对方跨坐上自己的大腿，一只手按低了黑发少年的头，逗猫似的啄他的嘴唇。听到李东赫的问题，徐英浩勉强从亲吻中分出精力，瞥了一眼那根玩具，说：“你吃得下就不会痛。”  
“啊，什么呀……”李东赫有点不好意思，脸颊飞上两团红晕，不痛不痒地埋怨了一句，但自己看着手里的东西又有些蠢蠢欲动。他只在小电影里看到过这种玩具，硅胶质感的，粗长的一根，那些视频里的男人会很饥渴地把它插到身体里，看起来特别刺激，要说想尝试的话，也不是没有过这样的想法。  
可是真的要他用到自己身上，实在是太让人害臊了啊。或许不该来的，他想。

前两天在社区的运动中心偶遇徐先生，后者说给李东赫和李敏亨准备了圣诞节礼物，要他们一定来家里玩，亲手拆开礼物才可以。李东赫暗恋徐先生很久了，收到邀请后兴奋得睡不着，今天特意穿了新衣服来了徐先生家。  
然后他就知道了李敏亨跟徐先生早就在交往。进门的时候，徐先生自然地拥抱了他哥哥，还跟哥哥接吻，一点都不避讳他在场，他才明白自己暗恋的邻居其实已经成了自己哥哥的男朋友。  
只是这徐先生似乎过于开放了。吃饭的时候，徐先生的一只手动不动就放到桌子下面去，不知道在干什么，反正李东赫就看到哥哥的脸开始变红，强忍着没说话，饭都没好好吃。晚餐结束后，像是故意的一样，徐先生跟李敏亨到沙发上亲热，又抱又亲，搞得李东赫坐也不是站也不是，既吃醋又尴尬，想随便找个借口回家，却被徐先生要求留下来一起玩。  
“一起玩吧，东赫，”徐先生的又一个心动邀请，简简单单的几个字里隐藏着谁都能领会的意味，“礼物还没拆，我给你们准备了很有意思的玩具呢。”  
于是李东赫只好乖乖去拆礼物。  
万万没想到徐先生准备的礼物竟然是这些东西：假阴茎、跳蛋、黑色蕾丝花边的情趣内裤、乳夹，还有各种口味的安全套。这哪里是圣诞节礼物，应该是sex party的必备道具才对吧。徐先生怎么能送这种礼物呢！  
李东赫惊讶了好一会儿，想拒绝，却找不到理由。暗恋已久的徐先生就在眼前，虽然是自己哥哥的男朋友了，但至少现在有能拥有徐先生的肉体的好机会，而且徐先生都主动了，说明他是不介意的，甚至有可能对自己有些好感。说来说去，李东赫根本拒绝不了，也不想拒绝。  
他看着被徐先生搂着深吻的哥哥李敏亨，后者被亲得满脸通红，软着腰赖在徐先生的怀抱里，交换呼吸和唾液的声音好清晰，哥哥看起来好舒服，他越看越心动。  
好想被徐先生吻啊。  
那就留下来一起玩吧。

娱乐场所从客厅转移到徐先生的卧室。宽敞的卧房里暖气充足，超大尺寸的床上早就摆好了润滑用品，还放了小熊和兔子耳朵的发箍，一看就是为李东赫跟李敏亨准备的。  
这徐先生，大尾巴狼罢了。李东赫心里暗想。也不知道这大尾巴狼跟哥哥做过了多少次。  
徐先生坐在床沿，朝他们招招手，李敏亨就听话地走过去跟他坐在了一起。他们又开始接吻。徐先生捧着李敏亨的脸深情地吻他，舌头顶开他的齿关，往口腔里面扫荡。李敏亨的嘴巴小小的，但很乖顺地张开了，任由徐先生掠取，他那根小舌头被徐先生挑逗得也热情起来，主动去舔徐先生的嘴唇和齿尖。两人亲得动情，李敏亨不仅有些喘不上气，还流了口水，唾液明晃晃地挂在嘴角，画面很像毛片里的场景。  
李东赫手足无措地站在原地，手里还拿着刚拆了的“礼物”，不知道是该走过去还是该等候徐先生的命令。他看着他哥哥那副沉醉在亲吻里的神态，只觉得心里痒痒，想试一试接吻是否真的感觉这么好，但转念一想，徐先生是哥哥的男朋友，大概不会吻自己吧。  
他正纠结，徐先生开了口：“东赫，到床上来。”  
李东赫走过去，躺在了床上。  
徐先生又说：“把衣服脱了吧。”  
“哦…好……”李东赫犹豫了一下，慢吞吞地开始脱。  
“东赫好像不会脱呢，敏亨，帮帮你弟弟？”徐先生笑道，示意李敏亨去帮李东赫脱衣服。李敏亨红着脸挪到李东赫身边，跪坐在床上，帮李东赫脱毛衣。  
就算是兄弟之间，这样的情景还是太尴尬了。  
毛衣脱下来，他们俩的脸一个比一个红，李东赫不敢跟哥哥对视，别扭地将视线移到一边。还剩下裤子，他咬咬牙自己迅速地褪掉了，只穿着内裤躺在床上。随即想起什么，又问：  
“我哥哥是不是也要脱？”  
徐先生点点头，看了李敏亨一眼，后者也乖巧地脱了自己的上衣和裤子。两个少年的肉体直白地呈现在徐先生眼前，一个白皙娇嫩，另一个则是蜜糖一般的小麦色，各有各的风情。  
也许是恋人之间有独特的依赖，李敏亨脱完了衣服便又回到徐先生怀里，撒娇似的抱着年长的男友，像是发牢骚一样地舔咬男人的颈窝。  
“英浩要先跟我做。”李敏亨说，声音听起来有些委屈，“还有，我不要玩具，得你自己进来才行。”  
李东赫傻眼了。他哪见过他哥哥这样。平时的李敏亨就是个书呆子，除了背书就是琢磨怎么解题，面对弟弟时还总是很严肃，别人看了都说李敏亨真有大哥的样子。谁又知道呆板木讷的李敏亨还有这样的一面？软着声音跟恋人撒娇的，吃醋闹脾气的李敏亨，搁在今晚之前，怕是给李东赫一百万都不敢想象的。  
徐英浩倒是很得趣，似乎也习惯了这样的李敏亨，宠溺地抚摸他的头发，在他脸上亲了又亲，大手在少年纤瘦的腰侧摩挲，游弋到光滑的背脊，沿着脊柱向下，探进内裤里，揉捏臀部的手将内裤拱出几道形状，李东赫看着布料上的起伏便能猜到那只手在怎样疼爱哥哥的屁股。  
李敏亨被爱抚挑起了情欲，坐在徐英浩腿间，前后磨蹭着顶弄男友的下体。他已经硬了，从方才接吻的时候下面就抬了头。这会儿后面被捏着玩，徐英浩温暖的手心像在他臀肉上燃了火，他整个人都热，鼻尖微微沁了汗，甚至觉得性器也有了些湿意。徐英浩吻他的喉结，含住用舌尖细细地舔，让他又痒又急切，膝盖夹住徐英浩腰胯，难耐地摆动腰肢，想让男友快点进行接下来的步骤。  
徐英浩让李东赫把润滑剂递过去，挤了一滩在手上，也不脱李敏亨的内裤，直接伸进了进去。黏滑的液体一股脑地沾湿了李敏亨的臀缝，被徐英浩涂抹在肉穴周围，湿湿滑滑地抹了一片。徐英浩探进一根手指，慢慢地搅开箍得紧紧的穴肉，把李敏亨逼出细小的哼叫声，跟奶猫讨奶似的，挠人心肝。徐英浩一边用手指插他，一边安抚地吻他。李敏亨后面又加进去两根手指，开拓的动作弄得他里面胀胀的，徐英浩的指腹故意胡乱地按，毫无方向地抠弄，几次快要按到敏感处时又避开，急得李敏亨情不自禁地夹紧了徐英浩的手指，不让对方再乱动。  
“英浩别欺负我了，真的好想要……”李敏亨小声哀求，一双大眼睛可怜巴巴地看着徐英浩，一只手还抚弄着徐英浩的裆部，把裤子里的东西揉得硬硬的。  
徐英浩还没怎么样，李东赫这个旁观者倒是先撑不住了。面前两人的其中一个是自己的哥哥，这幅撩人的场面令李东赫感到刺激。他看到哥哥的内裤已经被抹在屁股上和从屁股里流出来的润滑液沾湿了一块，徐先生的手在内裤里迅速地动作，看起来手指在哥哥屁股里插得又快又用力，李东赫光是看着想象着就忍不住合拢双腿轻轻磨蹭了，也难怪哥哥这么难耐。他自己在一旁夹腿也夹不出什么来，肯定比不上被徐先生用手指玩来得爽，但徐先生还要应付哥哥，很忙的样子，估计得他自己主动才能得到一些安慰。  
于是李东赫坐起来，凑到徐英浩身边，乖巧地用脸颊蹭蹭徐英浩的肩膀和臂膊，感受着那些精壮紧实的肌肉，心动不已。他去亲徐先生的脖子，小心翼翼地用舌尖描摹脖颈上的血管脉络，觉得它搏动的频率跟自己的心跳是一样的。他开心了，又去吻徐先生的侧脸和眉眼，双唇流连在那些英挺的线条上，怎么都亲不够。这是他第一次亲徐先生，跟自己暗恋的人第一次有这么亲密的接触，他的喜悦快要把心脏撑满了。  
更令李东赫高兴的是徐先生也愿意回应他。徐先生跟他唇舌相触，温柔地含着他的唇肉吸吮，还说他的嘴唇像浸过了蜂蜜糖水，尝起来又甜又软。他跟徐先生亲亲热热地吻着，耳边是哥哥越来越无法控制的呻吟声，黏黏的，像化掉的棒棒糖。  
也不知道吻了多久，徐英浩停下来，把李敏亨放在床上，让他仰躺在自己身下。他让李敏亨向两边打开双腿，把湿漉漉的内裤褪到了腿弯，然后脱了自己的衣裤，用自己的阴茎挺进了李敏亨身体里。  
李敏亨后面终于被性器操进来，刚才的空虚和渴求得到了满足，也不黏着徐英浩耍小脾气了，乖顺地张着腿让徐英浩插。插得舒服了，李敏亨就又发出那种像是猫叫的声音，跟他撒娇一个样，又缠人又可爱，腻腻乎乎的，勾得徐英浩一次比一次干得狠。  
李东赫又没了乐子，看了一会儿他哥哥被干，觉得缺点什么，想起刚刚带来的玩具，便拿了一只跳蛋出来。他把震动挑到最大档，先试着放到自己胸前，没一会儿乳尖就硬了，颤巍巍地立起来，酸酸的，还有点麻，体验还不错。他用这东西去捉弄他哥哥，看他哥哥在跳蛋放到乳头上的瞬间身体都抖了一下，想着肯定是爽到了，于是不停地用跳蛋玩哥哥的两个乳头，让它们又硬又胀，哥哥也往前送着胸，嘴里含糊不清地叫。  
“别欺负你哥，”埋头苦干的徐先生发话了，还掐了一把李东赫的乳尖，“给你的玩具怎么不玩？”  
李东赫知道他是在说那根假阴茎，顿时收敛了对哥哥的恶作剧，红着脸去够那根东西。拿在手上怎么看都觉得插不进去，李东赫有点发愁。  
徐英浩提醒他：“先用润滑，然后扩张，才能用它。”  
“哦。谢谢了。”李东赫讪讪地回了一句。他把内裤脱了扔到一边，学着徐英浩的样子往手里倒了好多润滑剂，摸索到后面的臀缝，往穴口处抹。他手上的润滑实在太多了，涂抹的时候流到了被单上，他立即紧张地看徐英浩的脸色，发现对方无暇顾及自己，才松了一口气，试探着伸了一根手指到穴里。  
自己指奸自己也太劲爆了，李东赫的羞耻感几乎到了要爆炸的程度。自己的手指在自己后穴里抽插好奇怪，没有被入侵的感觉，却无法忽视那种异物感，还有它带来的缓慢微小的快感。紧闭的穴肉被撑开后，为更多手指的进入增加了便利。李东赫打算再加一根。还没等他伸进去，徐英浩就抢先了一步。  
男人修长有力的手指进入了他，熟练又体贴，抽插的频率很高，但丝毫不会伤到他。徐英浩带着李东赫的手指在穴里进进出出，引导他探索自己的敏感处，突然戳到时，要命的快感从李东赫的尾椎飞速攀升到后脑，整个后脊像过电一般酥酥麻麻，爽快的感觉充盈了他胸口，迫使他发出了声音。  
“你叫得也很甜，是不是泡在蜜罐子里长大的？”徐英浩被李东赫的呻吟取悦，低笑着调侃他。李东赫也是头一次听到自己这么叫，羞窘得抬不起头，又不敢乱看，怕被他哥哥的目光逮到，只好用手捂住脸，作出掩耳盗铃的架势。

徐英浩还在操李敏亨。情事进行到收尾阶段，下身的攻击越来越野蛮，阴囊拍打在李敏亨的臀肉上，把那块皮肤撞得发红。李敏亨被操成了一滩水，软绵绵地在徐英浩身下享受每一次操干，叫得也软酥酥的，到了最后则像野猫叫春，不管不顾地大声淫叫，扒着徐英浩的肩膀又舔又咬，圆圆的牙齿留下一个个粉红的齿印，真像奶猫爪子挠出来的引子。等徐英浩射出来时，李敏亨早就射得一塌糊涂，前面湿乎乎的一片，被他用手指沾着吮了，贪吃得不得了。  
李东赫还沉浸在“我哥好浪”的感慨里，被徐英浩戴上了小熊耳朵的发箍时还没来得及反应。他倒真像只憨态可掬的小熊，不管是蜜棕色的皮肤，还是卷卷的头发，都像极了一只可爱的熊宝宝玩偶。徐英浩搂着他，宽厚的身躯覆在他身上，他落入了一个带着强烈荷尔蒙气息的怀抱。  
徐英浩的吻落在他身体的每一处，从额头到嘴唇，从颈窝到耻骨，然后是柔嫩的大腿内侧，最后是玲珑精致的脚踝。李东赫有些受宠若惊，毕竟不是每个暗恋的人都能得到暗恋对象如此细密的亲吻。  
刚才用来恶作剧的跳蛋被李敏亨拿到，报复般地塞进了李东赫被扩张得松软的后穴里。震动依然是最高档，一进去就把李东赫震得穴里发麻。哥哥把它放得很深，深到可以震动到敏感点，那种快感令李东赫爽到发懵，腿根都不由自主地痉挛颤抖，前面的阴茎也好硬，欢畅地吐水。李东赫还在跟徐英浩接吻，可是呻吟没办法封在喉咙里，就算嘴巴被占住也得把那声音发出来，于是变得哼哼唧唧，还带了哭腔，听起来像被欺负哭了一样。  
李敏亨又拿起那根假阴茎，慢慢地顶进李东赫的后穴。阴茎进得一寸比一寸往里，最后顶到了跳蛋，跟跳蛋一起刺激着那处凸起的肉块，快感强烈了好几倍，李东赫不得不推开徐英浩，大张着嘴喘气，这下他甚至爽到叫不出声来。  
“舒服吗，东赫？”徐英浩饶有兴致地看着他被性快感点燃了欲火的样子，过了不应期的下体又硬了起来，抵着李东赫的腿根摩擦，方才射精后残余的精水被沾带到李东赫的臀缝和会阴，跟润滑液混在一起。李东赫下面湿哒哒的，肉穴牢牢地吞吃着那根假阴茎，从徐英浩的视角看春光大好。  
李东赫脑子里一阵阵地断片，听徐先生问他，只顾着用力点头，两条修长柔韧的腿颤抖着盘上徐先生的腰，伸手去拉徐先生的大腿，好让徐先生快点来干自己。  
徐英浩把玩具从李东赫穴里抽出来，换自己的阴茎插进去，被一层层湿软紧热的穴肉包裹，一个劲儿地往里吞，比他哥哥多了些青涩的莽撞，但格外地招人怜爱。徐英浩大力地干他，听他叫床的音调拐了几个弯，声音里跟流了蜜似的，怎么叫都甜腻得很，着实勾人心魂。  
“唔啊……好喜欢徐先生……呜呜…”李东赫叫徐英浩插得眼泪都流出来，卷翘的睫毛被泪水沾得湿漉漉，哭唧唧的呻吟声也别有一番韵味。他像一只撒娇的小兽，赖在徐先生怀里哭叫，屁股里绞得紧紧的，不想让徐先生抽出去，就想徐先生一直在里面干。徐先生的阴茎好硬好热，比玩具操得舒服，操得用力，插得穴里又软又滑，徐先生想怎么插都行。  
“徐先生射到里面好不好…好想徐先生射进去，射多一点……”小熊察觉徐先生快高潮了，穴肉夹得更紧，迫切地想把精液绞出来。  
最后徐英浩射精的时候还在李东赫穴里抽插，只是插得很浅，让那些精液都射在了穴口处，稍稍一动就能从穴里流出来，弄得少年下面湿成一团糟。李东赫自己射出来的精液被徐先生抹到胸口和脸蛋上，整个人都湿透了。  
再看李敏亨，不知道什么时候自己戴上了那对兔耳，粉白粉白的毛绒耳朵在他头上一颤一颤的，极配他那双亮亮的大眼睛。那根假阴茎被李敏亨握在手里，在臀间进出，带出好多徐英浩射进去的精水，乳白色的液体流到他雪白的大腿上，看起来好色情。他一边用玩具干自己，一边爬过去给徐英浩口交，把那些体液都舔干净，吃到自己嘴里，直到被穴里的阴茎操射，才瘫软着躺倒在床上，餍足地舔舔嘴角。  
疯狂的游戏告一段落，肉体狂欢暂时平歇，平安夜就这么过去了。  
等十二点的钟声敲响，节日便真正到来。

“圣诞快乐。”  
Merry Christmas，boys.


End file.
